Movie Night
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Yaoyorozu quiere aprovechar que casi todos sus compañeros de clase acordaron ir al cine juntos, eso deja la sala común despejada para poder relajarse y descansar, pero las constantes interrupciones y la compañía de Todoroki harán de su noche algo muy distinto a lo planeado. (Todoroki x Momo, Midoriya x Uraraka)
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que va antes de todos los fics para evitar problemas: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo escribí esta historia por diversión y porque amo esta pareja hermosa!** ****

 **Movie Night**

Ikhny Shy

Los estudios y las presiones tenían drenada su energía. A pesar de haber recobrado algo de confianza en sí misma luego de los exámenes, todavía sentía la necesidad de exigirse al máximo para no quedarse atrás y un día tan estresante como aquel le venía bien que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera en la sala común.

Se preparó un té negro bien concentrado y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala dispuesta a ver la televisión y dejar que la pantalla la distrajera de sus preocupaciones. Suspiró ampliamente, mientras sentía el aroma de la humeante bebida que llevaba en sus manos, luego dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo del mueble y encendió el televisor.

Dejó un programa al azar, llenando el ambiente con la voz del conductor sin atender realmente a lo que decía. Su mente comenzó a quedar el blanco y sus músculos se relajaron. Momo realmente necesitaba ese rato a solas y en silencio…

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! - La voz llorosa de Uraraka interrumpió su momento de tranquilidad. De un salto se levantó de su lugar, y tuvo suerte de no volcar la bebida que llevaba en sus manos.

-Uraraka, ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó preocupada, acercándose a su compañera, quien yacía sentada en el suelo, aparentemente recién acababa de caer.

-Mi zapato! No puedo creerlo! - Momo la observó confundida y luego notó que la chica de gravedad cero no vestía con ropa casual. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito que no se lo había visto antes, unas medias largas negras y zapatos de tacón. -Yaoyorozu, no puedo creerlo, se rompió mi zapato. - La chica alta la ayudó a levantarse, extendiéndole gentilmente una mano.

-No es problema, Uraraka. Solo cambialos y ya. - Le respondió con una sonrisa amable. Uraraka se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y rió con algo de vergüenza.

-Jejejejeje, no tengo otros…. -

-¿No tien… ? - Se detuvo antes de terminar la pregunta. -Dejame ver si puedo ayudarte. - Le ofreció gentilmente. Su compañera se quitó el zapato y juntas caminaron hacia los sillones.

Yaoyorozu examinó el tacón despegado del zapato de Uraraka. Suspiró algo cansada y concentrándose liberó su quirk haciendo emerger otro zapato igual para reemplazar el roto.

-Aquí tienes, Uraraka. - Le dijo extendiendo su creación.

-Vaya, Yaoyorozu, eres realmente increíble. Muchas Gracias! - La chica castaña le sonrió alegremente.

-No es nada. Espero te quede bien. - Su compañera se acomodó el zapato nuevo en el pie correspondiente y luego se levantó de su lugar para probar el calce.

-Me queda perfecto. - Momo sonrió satisfecha y volvió a tomar su taza de té entre sus manos, bebió un sorbo, esperando volver a la paz que sentía antes.

-Oye, Yaoyorozu, ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? - Notaba la preocupación en la voz de su compañera.

-Segura. Necesito relajarme un poco. Estoy muy cansada. - Respondió con tono suave y le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Está bien. Supongo que con el edificio para tí sola podrás descansar muy bien. -

-¿Todos van a ver la película? -

-No, no todos. Creo que se quedan Tokoyami, Todoroki y Hagakure. Pero todo este lugar para cuatro, es inmenso. -

-Es verdad. Supongo que estaremos muy tranquilos. -

-Bien, voy yendo. Nos encontraremos todos directamente allí, así que… -

-Sí, de acuerdo. Espero disfruten la salida. -

-Gracias! Y tú disfruta esta paz. Es raro que este lugar esté tan tranquilo. -

Una vez que la chica castaña abandonó la sala, Momo volvió a relajarse. Bebió un poco más de su té y comenzó a cambiar los canales perezosamente, buscando algo que fuera de su interés. Finalmente, encontró una emisión de una sinfónica, cerró los ojos y se dejó rodear por la imponente música de la orquesta…

-Ahora sí, podré descansar… -

La taza caliente en sus manos, la música relajante, sin ningún otro sonido a su alrededor, era el ambiente perfecto para sentirse relajada. Apreciaba tener ese momento para ella sola, fuera de su pequeña habitación y sin el bullicio constante de sus compañeros de clase…

-¿Qué estás viendo, Yaoyorozu? - Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y abrió lentamente los ojos para distinguir una remera sin mangas flotante tras ella.

-Oh, Hagakure… solo es música clásica. -

-Oh… es un tanto… aburrida… - Murmuró la chica invisible. Momo volvió a cerrar los ojos y levantó con pesadez el control de la televisión. -Puedes cambiar de canal si gustas. -

-Oh, no. No quería molestarte, Yaoyorozu, yo solo… -

-No es molestia para nada. Por favor, elige algo de tu agrado. -

-Gracias! -

La chica invisible saltó por el respaldo del sillón y cayó sentada junto a ella. Comenzó a cambiar los canales velozmente, destruyendo (sin quererlo) la paz que Momo había apreciado solo segundos atrás. Pero la chica de largo cabello negro no renegaba de la situación. Incorporándose nuevamente en el sillón, continuó bebiendo su té, disfrutando de la compañía invisible (aunque enérgica) de Toru.

Finalmente, luego de cambiar constantemente de canal, sin ver realmente qué estaba pasando, la pantalla quedó en una película que recién comenzaba. Por el tipo de presentación rápida, colorida y con música estridente, daba a sospechar que verían una película de acción. Para Momo estaría bien ese género, solían ser cintas entretenidas sin mucho argumento para pensar. Terminó de beber su té y se levantó para dejarlo en la cocina, mientras comenzaba la película decidió hacer unas palomitas para disfrutar mejor de la función casera. Una vez que el maíz explotado estuvo listo, lo sirvió en dos bowls grandes y regresó al sillón. La trama ya había comenzado, pero se notaba que no se perdió de mucho, una persecución de autos que todavía no había llegado a terminar...

-¿Qué están viendo? - Justo los títulos acababan y la trama empezaba a desarrollarse, Momo giró levemente la cabeza, para observar al portador de aquella voz gruesa y monótona.

-Todavía no sabemos, Todoroki. Recién comienza. ¿Gustas sentarte con nosotras? -

El chico no respondió, eligió sentarse junto a ella, quedando Momo en medio de Todoroki y Toru. Yaoyorozu le ofreció de su recipiente de palomitas que él aceptó con gusto, mientras los tres mantenían la atención en la película.

La idea de tranquilidad que tenía Momo al iniciar la noche estaba muy lejos de su situación actual. Al margen de no estar sola escuchando música, relajándose en la serenidad de la sala, tenía uno de sus mayores motivos de stress justo a su lado. Últimamente el chico de hielo y fuego lograba ponerla nerviosa. Sabía muy bien la razón de sus nervios, desde que trabajaron juntos en el examen contra el profesor Aizawa, la admiración que sentía al inicio por él se había incrementado exponencialmente, sumando que se había permitido para sí misma que, además, le resultaba atractivo y que su personalidad distante y reservada, suponían todo un misterio que llamaba su atención. Se tentaba con girar la mirada para observarlo, sentía fuertemente el aroma de su colonia y en sus dedos, picaba la sensación de querer rozar la mano de él (y ni hablar de su cabello). Resistirse y mantenerse en calma (al menos en su exterior) le demandaba demasiada energía. Suspiró resignada, no era la noche que esperaba.

Ya avanzado un cuarto de película, una música estridente los distrajo de la trama principal.

-Lo siento… - Dijo Toru, mientras se revolvía en su lugar y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su short su teléfono celular. -¿Hola? - Saludó alegremente. El diálogo de la película quedó totalmente tapado por la alegre voz de la chica junto a ellos. -Oh, Ojiro! - Del otro lado se escuchaba el murmullo del joven de cola larga -¿Eh? ¿Porqué no fui? Por nada en especial, solo quería terminar unas cosas y… - La escena en la película cambio y Momo se quedó con la duda de que sucedía en esa parte. -Ah, pues si todavía no empezó, voy para allá, ¿Me esperan? - Metió la mano en el bowl para sacar más palomitas, pero lo que sintió no era la textura rasposa del pochoclo sino una piel suave que la obligó a bajar la mirada y confirmar que ambos habían ido por el mismo grano de pochoclo -Gracias, Ojiro! Salgo enseguida! - La voz entusiasmada de Toru la distrajo antes que sus ojos se fijaran en los de Todoroki, miró al otro lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Vas al cine con los demás? - Preguntó, esperando que su tono no pareciera que deseaba que la chica invisible efectivamente se fuera.

-Sí, Ojiro me espera en la puerta del cine. - De no ser invisible, Momo estaba segura que un rubor intenso se apoderaba de las facciones de su compañera. No necesitaba la piel para demostrar su ansiedad, había llevado ambas manos a la altura de donde debiera estar su cara. -¿Crees que debería cambiarme de ropa? -

-No lo sé. Uraraka salió vestida muy coqueta. - Respondió Momo pensativa.

-Ooooh, ¿De verdad? - Hagakure llevó sus manos a sus caderas. -Creo que ella y Midoriya tenían otros planes para después…. -

-¿Otros planes? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí… es solo un rumor, pero creo que ellos están saliendo. - Toru dejó escapar una risita. La idea que compañeros de su clase estuvieran saliendo (por algún motivo) atrajo un rubor intenso a las mejillas de Momo.

-Oh, vaya! -

-Si hoy se van juntos después del cine, creo que ya podremos dar por confirmado el rumor, jejejeje. -

-Pues si es así, me alegro por ellos. - Respondió Momo volviendo su atención al televisor para ver explotar dos autos en el aire.

-Pues bien. Voy para el cine, entonces. - Anunció la chica invisible con efusividad. -Luego me cuentan cómo acaba la película! -

Toru salió apresurada, dejando a sus compañeros solos. Momo suspiró, ahora estaba en peor situación que antes; sola con Todoroki viendo una película, tan cerca uno del otro… se preguntó si lo mejor no sería excusarse e ir a descansar a su habitación, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para disimular la fuerte atracción, ni tampoco sentía la suficiente confianza en sí misma para dejar fluir sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, irse a media película justo después que su compañera invisible se fuera, sería demasiado obvio, Todoroki podría pensar que ella querría evitarlo.

-Iré por de jugo de naranja, ¿Quieres un poco? - Preguntó el chico levantándose de su lugar.

-Sí, me gustaría. Gracias, Todoroki. - Asintió mirándolo sonriente y cuando el chico se fue a la cocina, dejó salir aire que no se daba cuenta que estaba reteniendo y sus hombros se relajaron levemente. Decidió continuar viendo la película, tratando de no estar pendiente del regreso de su compañero, sin lograrlo realmente. Sus oídos estaban más concentrados en los sonidos que venían de la cocina, que en la película frente a sus ojos.

-Aquí tienes. - Le ofreció finalmente el muchacho de ojos bicolor y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Sus hombro derecho rozando levemente el suyo, produciendo una fuerte sensación eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La película transcurrió sin otras interrupciones y para cuando Momo decidió dejarse concentrar en la historia, los títulos finales le anunciaron que ya era tarde. Si en algún momento alguien le preguntaba que película vieron esa noche, lo único que podría decirles es que estallaban muchos autos y nada más.

-Que pérdida de tiempo. - Se quejó Todoroki levantándose de su lugar. -Que película tan mala. -

-Sí, ¿Verdad?… - Respondió ella, sin fundamento. No había podido concentrarse para nada. Se levantó de su lugar, tomó los bowls y los vasos que habían usado y se dirigió a la cocina. Se tensionó al sentir que su compañero la seguía también, pero no dijo nada.

-Tengo un poco de hambre. - Comentó el chico de hielo y fuego mientras abría la heladera. -¿Quieres comer algo? -

-Sí, ¿Tal vez algo de ramen o arroz con curry? - Ofreció ella mientras comenzaba a lavar las cosas que habían utilizado. -Debería ir a consultarle a Tokoyami si él tiene hambre. -

-No. - Respondió súbitamente el muchacho. Momo lo observó confundida, y él se aclaró la voz, viendo hacia otro lado. -Me lo crucé antes y pidió que no lo molestemos. Quiere estar solo por esta noche. -

-Oh, comprendo. - Respondió ella sin agregar más.

-Creo que arroz con curry estará bien. - Decidió él mientras sacaba de las alacenas lo necesario para la cena. -Yo cocino. -

-No sabía que supieras cocinar, Todoroki. -

-Mi hermana me enseñó algunas cosas. -

-Yo soy muy mala para eso. - Comentó en un suspiro. -En casa no me dejaban hacer casi nada… -

-Te puedo enseñar. - Ofreció él, sin mirarla directamente.

Ella terminó de lavar las cosas y juntos pusieron manos a la obra para la cena.

El ambiente tenso que sentía Momo antes se disipó absolutamente. Mientras cocinaban, él le explicaba como hacer cada paso de la receta personal que tenía y en medio comentaban cosas triviales sin importancia. Casi parecía que la escena que transcurría entre ellos era algo que bien podría ser cotidiano, como una pareja que viven juntos hace varios años. Se sonrojó al pensar en la comparación, pero no podía negar que la situación era muy agradable. Shoto continuaba con su semblante serio y pocas expresiones, pero su tono era amable y cálido, de vez en cuando le ofrecía pequeñas sonrisas y la observaba atento mientras ella contaba alguna anécdota sin importancia.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, prepararon la mesa juntos y la conversación continuó con la misma naturalidad. Principalmente era ella la que hablaba y sacaba temas de conversación, al sentirse más relajada y cómoda, dejó de inhibirse tanto y se permitió dejarse llevar por la confianza que mutuamente se tenían.

Pero esa magia casi irreal que los rodeaba se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta principal se abrió de pronto, se miraron mutuamente confundidos cuando no escucharon nada más y decidieron ir a ver qué ocurría. Se paralizaron en sus lugares, al ver que los recién llegados Uraraka y Midoriya estaban besándose en medio del pasillo que guiaba a las escaleras de los dormitorios, desde su posición era un beso muy tierno, seguramente alguno de los dos se animó y se lo robó al otro en un arrebato de descaro, las posturas tensas y la torpeza de sus manos, delataba que estaban siendo testigos de uno de los primeros intercambios de ese tipo entre sus compañeros. Todoroki la tomó de la mano y con la cabeza le indicó que entraran en la cocina. El contacto hizo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fuera directo a su rostro, sintió que en ese instante se prendería fuego!

La soltó al pasar la puerta de la cocina, pero no fue brusco al hacerlo, sus dedos se deslizaron con sutileza en un gesto que parecía una caricia. Yaoyorozu sintió que su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo, en ese momento podría literalmente derretirse en un instante. Todoroki la observó fijamente, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo...

-¿Estás bien, Yaoyorozu? - Ella sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su voz y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Sí, estoy bien…. Un poco sorprendida, es todo. - Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Midoriya y Uraraka? Bueno, era bastante obvio, ¿No crees? - Él la observó fijamente, inclinando la cabeza levemente, tratando de encontrar la "obviedad" Ella le sonrió, claramente su compañero no prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas -Siempre están juntos, se apoyan mutuamente en todo y se notaba que se tienen mucha confianza. - Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, su voz se iba apagando a medida que describía la relación de sus amigos, en su mente trataba de ignorar las similitudes que su relación con Todoroki pudiera tener con la de Midoriya y Uraraka. -Oye, Todoroki… Yo… -

-Yaoyorozu… ¿A tí te gusta alguien? -

-¿Eh?... - La pregunta había sido directa, sin rodeos. Observó detenidamente el rostro de su compañero, estaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero en sus ojos podía ver la determinación que siempre lo caracterizaba. Sintió su propio rostro arder y por más que se tentaba en desviar la mirada, se esforzó por continuar observando esos ojos decididos tan penetrantes. -Sí… - Respondió finalmente, casi en un susurro. La mirada del joven se intensificó, sus cejas se fruncieron levemente y el chico avanzó un paso.

-¿Quién? - El aire dentro de la cocina se sintió pesado y tenso. Momo dió un paso hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía su pulso acelerado dentro de sus oídos y un zumbido intenso, similar al aturdimiento. Los ojos de Shoto se fundían en los suyos con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto. Se abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su piel.

-Tú. Me gustas, Todoroki. - Dijo finalmente y toda aquella presión que sintió se desvaneció de golpe. Sus piernas no resistieron el cambio abrupto y cedieron, haciéndola caer al suelo. Exhaló una bocanada de aire que se había atorado en su interior. Había desviado la vista del rostro de Shoto al admitir sus sentimientos, abrumada por el peso de su confesión. La mano de él apareció en su campo de visión y se obligó a levantar la mirada al rostro del joven, quien le sonreía ampliamente extendiéndole la mano. Un rubor intenso instalado en el rostro de él, dejando escapar en sus facciones una emoción cálida.

-También me gustas, Yaoyorozu. -

Aceptando su mano, él la ayudó a levantarse. Se quedaron de pie, viéndose intensamente a los ojos y cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron, dejándose llevar por el momento, sintiendo la atracción magnética que sus sentimientos producían, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió de un golpe. Las voces escandalosas de sus compañeros invadieron el ambiente, gritos, risas, empujones y explosiones destruyeron la atmósfera que se había instalado alrededor de ellos. Se apartaron apenados, pero una sonrisa de complicidad se instaló en ambos rostros, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a irrumpir en la cocina.

Era tal el descontrol que los demás estudiantes del 1-A atrajeron al ambiente, que Momo no pudo más que reír. Ella quería una noche tranquila, solo un poco de música, té caliente, la mente en blanco y relajarse luego de una extenuante semana. En lugar de ello, obtuvo interrupciones, stress, una cena con el chico que le gustaba y la frutilla del postre, una confesión entre ambos… Quizás no había salido como ella quería en un principio, pero viendo a Todoroki, del otro lado de la mesa, charlando con sus compañeros, dedicándole una silenciosa mirada de afecto profundo, no podía quejarse de cómo resultó.

FIN

 **AN:** Primer Fanfic de Boku no Hero Academia que escribo y creo que no será el último…  
Espero les haya gustado este One Shot que se me fue larguísimo! En un punto había pensado cortarlo, pero los capítulos acabarían siendo insulsos, el contexto no daba para partirlo, así que espero no se haya hecho denso.

Quizás podría describir toda esta situación, pero desde la perspectiva de Todoroki, esa confesión tiene pinta de no ser tan "espontánea" como parece...

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias serán bienvenidos por MP o Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie Night 2**

Ikhny Shy

Esa mañana estaban todos particularmente alborotados. Shoto los observaba distante desde su asiento en una de las mesas del comedor, tomando su desayuno calmadamente. Ashido era quien había originado el descontrol masivo, al traer a las mesas un periódico donde se anunciaba una película nueva de superhéroes. Por algún motivo (que a él mucho no le interesaba) esa película parecía ser motivo de gran entusiasmo para los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes.

A los gritos y empujones decidieron que irían esa misma noche, Kaminari y Kirishima se ocuparían de comprar todas las entradas, así se aseguraban de estar juntos en la sala. Todoroki sintió pena por el resto de los asistentes al flamante estreno…

-Hey, Yaoyorozu, ¿Vienes a ver la película? - Shoto levantó la mirada sutilmente al escuchar la pregunta de Kirishima. La aludida sonrió delicadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero hoy voy a quedarme aquí. -

-Ooooh, Yaomomo! ¿Porqué no vienes? - Chilló Ashido acercándose a su compañera. La chica alta lo pensó un instante para responder.

-Quisiera ponerme al día con algunas lecturas. - Shoto no le creyó. Algo en la forma en que lo dijo no le resultó convincente.

-Era de esperarse de la vicepresidenta de la clase! - Intervino Uraraka viéndola con cierta admiración. -Pero, Momo… Puedes tomarte un descanso alguna vez. Será muy divertido si salimos todos juntos! -

-Ya lo creo. - Admitió ella sonriendo nuevamente. -Pero realmente tendré que dejar pasar la oportunidad. Estoy segura que podremos ir todos juntos en otra ocasión. -

-Seguro que no será la última salida. - Sonrió Uraraka aceptando la excusa, luego se giró a Todoroki. -¿Qué dices tú, Todoroki? ¿Vienes con nosotros? -

-No. No me interesa. - Respondió secamente.

Continuaron acordando entre ellos. Por algún motivo el chico hielo y fuego se sentía interesado en la actitud de Yaoyorozu, si bien no había ningún cambio particular en ella, le llamaba la atención que hubiese esgrimido una excusa para no ir con sus compañeros. Lo de las lecturas no se la creía ni un poco, pero no parecía preocupada ni afectada en lo más mínimo. Es más, casi podía ver que se sentía aliviada con la decisión.

Al finalizar el desayuno, casi todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A irían esa noche al cine, todos menos Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Tokoyami y él mismo.

Mientras el alboroto seguía había otro estudiante que se mostraba algo pensativo y ajeno a las conversaciones. Todoroki observó fijamente a Midoriya, quien con su mano en el mentón y los ojos absortos en un punto remoto, tenía esa expresión que conocía tan bien. Su rival, el chico que tenía toda la aprobación de All Might, estaba tramando algo.

* * *

Cuando la mayoría de los chicos se habían dispersado y luego de acomodar todo lo utilizado en el desayuno, Shoto se acercó a su compañero de cabello verde y le pidió hablar en privado. Si el chico estaba tramando algo, él quería saber de qué se trataba...

-¿Qué estás tramando, Midoriya? - Le preguntó directamente. Se habían apartado en el descanso de la escalera que iba de la sala común al primer piso de los dormitorios.

-¿A qué te refieres, Todoroki? - Le preguntó honestamente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, inseguro de a qué se refería.

-Sé que estás planeando algo. Vi tu cara cuando desayunábamos, es la misma que pones siempre que piensas estrategias. Quiero saber si pasa algo. -

-Ah! Eso! - De pronto el rostro del joven Midoriya se tornó totalmente rojo. Todoroki frunció el entrecejo, mientras su compañero empezaba a sudar y movía las manos frente a su rostro en un gesto de negación. -No, no es lo que piensas! No estoy planeando nada. -

-Dímelo. - Le exigió, su voz sonando más grave y casi amenazadora. Izuku bajó la mirada, una sonrisa tímida cruzó sus facciones.

-No puedo decírtelo… aún no he decidido si lo voy a hacer…. -

-¿Si vas a hacer qué cosa? - Presionó aún más. La actitud del chico le parecía sumamente sospechosa. Midoriya lo miró fijamente, sus ojos reflejando algo de decisión. Subió unos escalones para asomarse al piso de arriba y luego descendió para ver el de abajo, comprobando que no hubiera nadie más con ellos. Todoroki se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared tras él, mientras esperaba a que su compañero acabara de asegurarse y le contara sus planes. Izuku cerró fuertemente sus puños al costado de su cuerpo y suspirando ampliamente, finalmente le dijo.

-Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Uraraka. - Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Todoroki, pero tardó en procesarlas. Luego de una pausa breve y de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañero, preguntó.

-¿Qué? -

-Hoy, después de la película, le confesaré mis sentimientos a Uraraka. -

-¿Qué sentimientos? - Preguntó sin entender. Deku parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima, aún tenía las mejillas rojas, pero una sonrisa calma se instalaba en su rostro.

-Que me gusta. Le diré que me gusta. -

-¿Y porqué harás eso? -

-¿Porqué no? -

-No comprendo porque querrías decírselo. - Antes que su compañero pudiera agregar algo, Todoroki prosiguió. -Pero no me importa. Pensé que era algo más interesante. - Sentenció, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-Oye, Todoroki. - Lo llamó Deku, aún parado en el mismo lugar. -A tí, ¿Te gusta alguien? -

-No estoy seguro. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y realmente no lo estaba. Subió los pisos restantes hacia su dormitorio, pensando en la conversación con su compañero. Realmente no le interesaba la relación que Midoriya pudiera tener con Uraraka, pero la necesidad de confesarse le parecía algo extraño y sin sentido.

Al llegar a su piso, Yaoyorozu estaba por bajar, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, venía amarrándose su abundante cabello negro en su característica cola de caballo. Se sorprendió al verla, pues mezclado con lo que venía pensando, la imagen de ella lo tensionó. Momo sólo se limitó a sonreírle en un gesto de cortesía y pasó por su lado bajando las escaleras.

En ese instante, sintiéndose paralizado en el último escalón, escuchando los pasos de su compañera descender por las escaleras, pensó que confesarse no parecía tan frívolo… quizás… él también…

* * *

La tarde transcurrió en un barullo absoluto, corridas, gritos y ataques se escuchaban en todos los rincones del imponente edificio. La exaltación general de sus compañeros era palpable y Shoto sentía que en cualquier momento él mismo estallaría, ¿Cómo podían ser tan escandalosos? El griterío aumentó cuando se acercó la hora de partida y se repetía mentalmente que debía ser paciente, que en solo unos cuantos minutos reinaría la calma en los dormitorios… al menos por unas horas, lo que dure la bendita película, la paz invadiría el edificio…

Cuando finalmente el azote de la puerta principal retumbó en cada rincón del lugar, Shoto dejó escapar un suspiro. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y una sonrisa calma se coló en sus facciones. Se sentía extraña esa paz reinante, tan necesaria después de una tarde alborotada. Se dejó caer sobre el futón, descansando sus músculos tensos. Después de la conversación con Midoriya, el tema le quedaba rondando en la cabeza, por más que se esforzaba por mantenerlo lejos de su mente. Por algún motivo, la confesión de Deku le había afectado de alguna forma… Nunca se había interesado en esos temas, creía que nunca le interesarían, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su ingreso en la UA.

 _-A tí, ¿Te gusta alguien? -_

 _-No estoy seguro. -_

La respuesta lo había sorprendido a él mismo. No la había pensado cuando Midoriya le preguntó (cómo era su costumbre) solo dijo lo que pensaba, sin detenerse a analizarlo y ahora se encontraba admitiendo para sí mismo que sí, había alguien que le gustaba. Alguien que le llamaba la atención por sobre todos los demás, alguien con quien disfrutaba compartir momentos, conversar y solo estar acompañado.

Alguien…

Pero Shoto no sabía lidiar con esas cosas. No sabía que debía hacer. ¿Tenía que tomar la misma decisión que Midoriya? ¿Tenía que confesar esos sentimientos que todavía él mismo no comprendía? No, no se sentía listo para eso, ni tampoco sabía las consecuencias que podría traer. En ese momento la prioridad en su vida era otra. Quizás Izuku tenía tiempo y energía para cuestiones tan superfluas, pero él no. Tenía una meta y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

Decidido a dejar ese asunto atrás, salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Un buen té y algo de comer ayudaría a despejar su mente, quizás luego podría entrenar un rato y dejar que el ejercicio absorbiera su energía, se quedaría dormido y olvidaría todo lo relacionado con "eso"

Pero al llegar a la sala común, sus pensamientos volvieron a nublarse y la idea de ejercitarse quedó descartada en un instante. Sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, su cabello negro cayendo con gracia detrás, una taza de té humeante en sus manos y una expresión de absoluta paz. Una imponente música de orquesta acompañaba el ambiente calmo y Yaoyorozu era la imagen misma de la tranquilidad. Algo que Shoto necesitaba con urgencia.

Sitió un nudo pesado en su estómago y su cuerpo le exigía ir allí, compartir con ella esa paz, absorberla y hacerla propia. Pero primero había algo que hacer.

No quería que nadie ni nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Así que subió rápidamente las escaleras, al segundo piso y tocó con firmeza la puerta de Tokoyami. El chico con cabeza de pájaro tardó un poco en entre abrir la puerta, asomó apenas la mitad de su rostro y alzó una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Todoroki? -

-Vengo a pedirte que no te aparezcas en la sala común. - Le disparó sin preambulos. Sus ojos bicolores fijos en las iris rojas de su compañero.

-No pensaba bajar. -. Respondió finalmente, luego de tomarse unos segundos para pensarlo. Una sonrisa extraña surcó su pico. -Que lo disfrutes, Todoroki… - y cerró la puerta. Shoto no quiso pensar a qué se refería su compañero, pero estaba satisfecho con saber que podría contar con su palabra.

Bajó las escaleras más tranquilo, dispuesto a sólo compartir con Momo ese rato de tranquilidad. No había necesidad de decir nada, de preguntarle, de confesarse. Estar juntos era suficiente, cuando estaba con ella podía sentir que todos sus demonios se aplacaban y nada importaba. Era eso lo que necesitaba después de una tarde estresante…

Pero al llegar al área común, se encontró con un ambiente totalmente distinto. Ya no se oía la música calma de la orquesta y Yaoyorozu no estaba tan relajada como cuando la vio anteriormente. Palomitas de maíz flotaban a su lado y desaparecían en el aire, mientras los estallidos estridentes de automóviles chocando en el aire llenaban el silencio de la sala…

-Hagakure… - Murmuró, cerrando los puños al costado de su cuerpo. Resignado, se acercó al sillón.

-¿Qué están viendo? - Yaoyorozu volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa gentil.

-Todavía no sabemos, Todoroki. Recién comienza. ¿Gustas sentarte con nosotras? -

Rodeó el mueble y se sentó junto a la chica de cabello negro. Ella le ofreció el bowl con palomitas y él aceptó.

Aunque esperaba compartir el tiempo con ella de otra forma, el ambiente se sentía calmo. Momo no se veía del todo relajada, pero su compañía seguía siendo confortable. Shoto se dejó abrazar por un sentimiento cálido que lo inundó desde el pecho y compartiendo las palomitas y la película, el estress que había inundado su mente durante la tarde se iba diluyendo. Ignorando la presencia de Hagakure (algo muy sencillo de lograr, considerando su forma invisible) el chico de hielo y fuego se dejó absorber por la atmósfera. Disfrutaría el tiempo con su compañera, dejaría que sus sentimientos se llenaran de sensaciones en las que no deseaba pensar… y luego buscaría la forma de sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza…

Por el momento, solo prefería relajarse y disfrutar…

¿FIN?

 **AN:** Escribir esto fue terriblemente difícil… no podría detallarles cuánto. Este chico es sumamente complicado! Y no estoy muy segura que él se permitiera dudar tanto. Pero ir de un "no me interesa" a una confesión tenía que llevar algo de dudas… en fin… espero no se me haya ido muy OOC.

Gracias a todos por sus review y mensajes por el capítulo anterior. Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado. Escribir a Momo fue mucho más sencillo, así que la redacción entre un capítulo y el otro es bastante distinta… pero bueno, personalidades diferente, redacción diferente… no lo pude evitar :)


End file.
